It's Just Veemo Ass, Alright?
by NobodyAtAll132
Summary: Agent 3 finds himself in a strange situation. Having been captured by an Octoling after a fierce battle, he fears the worst. (Contains BDSM content, including bondage and facesitting)
1. Part I

**I know this is different from my usual content, but I'm posting it anyway. Fuck you, I felt like it.**

**This will come in two parts, but depending on how it's received, I may or may not release the second part. Warning, this is a lemon, read at your own risk. Contains fetish content including BDSM and facesitting. Don't like, don't read.**

**Please, leave a review, even if you didn't particularly like it. The reviews I enjoy most are the ones on stuff like this, it's honestly quite amusing to see how people felt. Besides, the more feedback I get is more motivation to keep writing.**

**I had previously posted this story, but took it down. I'm re-posting it. Why? I have no clue.**

**It's Just Veemo Ass, Aight? (Part 1)**

Agent 3 didn't like being tied up.

He didn't know that he'd ever have to specify that no, he did _not_ want to be tied up. Of course, being the sole member of the front line of an army did tend to land you in a lot of trouble, and getting captured was probably overdue at this point. In fact, it might've been a good way to reach Octavio faster, given that he'd be able to escape from whatever execution device was used in the Octarian base.

But there was no Octarian base. No execution, no torture devices, none of that. He seemed to not have been dragged off far, considering he was still in the same area he was ambushed in, but he was definitely in a more secluded corner.

He struggled at his bonds; trying to turn into a squid didn't seem to work. Maybe there was some weird electrical current running through the ropes, maybe they had poisoned him, he didn't know. He didn't understand Octarian technology.

"Oh, is the squiddy awake?" He heard a voice from beside him. He looked over to see an Octoling, her goggles off and tossed to the side, staring at him intently; She was wearing the standard armor and boots for Octoling soldiers, showing him that she was not of high rank. She had not been there just moments before.

His arms instinctively moved to his holster, but they were restrained and as such just made a strange jerking motion. He tried to keep his cool, but being tied up definitely made him quite anxious. "Hey. Would you mind untying me? I've got some unfinished business."

She simply smiled at him. "Nah, I can't do that. You'd just steal our Zapfish. And that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"I'd argue that it's quite a bit of fun."

"Maybe for you, but I don't think _I'd_ be having any fun." The Octoling replied.

Agent 3 strained his muscles and managed to sit himself upright. "Alright, well, if you won't let me go, at least tell me why you haven't killed me yet."

"If I do that, it'd ruin the surprise, which would ruin the fun. And we both know I wouldn't like that."

Becoming more agitated, he glared at her. "Just spit it out, _bitch_."

As it turns out, this was not a good idea.

She frowned at him, and he knew he had made a mistake.

"Throwing out insults, huh?" She forcefully kicked him to the ground, and planted a foot on his chest. "You're not really in a position to be doing that, now are you?"

He winced as he felt the heel of her boot digging into his skin. "I'd much rather you not-"

He yelped as the Octoling lifted her foot up and stomped on his chest, feeling a considerable amount of pain. "Shut up." She said, squinting her eyes at him. "I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?"

This war was officially not going well.

With no way out, the only thing he could do was stand his ground. By doing exactly what his captor told him to stop doing. Because, despite being at the mercy of his enemy, Agent 3 was still quite a cheeky motherfucker.

"No, you didn't give me explicit permission, but you also didn't previously state that-"

She stomped on him again. "Shut your mouth, squiddy, or I'll shut it for you."

"I don't see how that's going to help you unless, like, you permanently sew my lips-"

"I warned you." She muttered, and started to turn around.

"No, like, seriously, how are you going to... Excuse me what the fuck?"

And those were the last words he said before she sat her ass on his face.

The war was officially _really_ not going well.

Her ass covered his mouth and nose, forming a very good seal and preventing him from taking in any air. Her spandex shorts were not helping him, being a material that really wasn't that breathable. At least his eyes were uncovered, although that didn't actually do much for him in this current situation.

"Not much to say now, huh?" She giggled, looking behind her shoulder at him. His face was very red; while not a very effective method of killing, this seemed to be quite humiliating. "Having trouble breathing?"

He suddenly realized the worst part of it all: he wasn't able to make sarcastic comments anymore. Her method of shutting him up did indeed shut him up.

This was a major problem that he had no possible solution for.

She lifted her round bottom off of his face for just long enough for him to take a single gasping breath, then sat right back down again. She began moving her hips slowly from left to right, grinding her butt on his face and forcing his mouth and nose further into her ass.

Agent 3 didn't like this one bit, of course, and uselessly struggled against his bonds. "MMMMMPH!" He shouted a very accurate onomatopoeia that was muffled by the Octoling's ass.

She simply laughed at his weak movements and continued the swaying motion. "Struggle all you want, you're not getting away, not from me." Making herself comfortable, she kicked her boots off and undid the strap to her metal chestplate, tossing it to the side.

Starting to run out of air fairly quickly, probably mostly due to his muffled yell a few moments earlier, he felt his face start to flush even more and he continued his pointless battle against the ropes.

"Do you need some air?" She taunted him, looking back at him once again. "Well, that's too bad. Should have thought of that before you opened your mouth."

After a few more seconds, Agent 3 managed to move his face to the side, drawing in precious air. The Octoling immediately moved to put his face back facing upward. "Excuse me?! I don't think I gave you permission to breathe. Bad squid." She moved herself into a kneeling postion, her feet on either side of his head to prevent him from doing it again. "You have a few lessons to learn." She said, and lowered her ass back into his face.

He kept up his attempts to move, but wasn't lucky enough to get an early breath again.

"You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't decided to throw an insult my way." The Octoling commented. This wasn't exactly true, but she went along with it anyway. "Now you're on the ground, smelling my ass. And you're going to stay that way." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Actually..."

He did_ not _like the way that sounded.

**To be continued... (Probably.)**


	2. Part II

**And so, the second part is released. I ****dunno what you guys were expecting, but this is it. I might write more lemon-y one-shots if it's wanted; I'm currently re-writing a good portion of my more serious story, so it'll most likely be the only really fresh content you will get from me for a while.**

**I'm officially done with this fic. Probably could have combined the two parts, as they're both very short, but eh. As always, please leave a review. I very much enjoy reading the opinions of the internet.**

**Part Two: The Second One**

"Actually..." She said, looking back at Agent 3. He noticed her cheeks had reddened, and a head of sweat dropped off her brow. " I might have more of a use for you... "

He kept his eyes locked to hers, a look of pure rage on his face. He did _not _enjoy the way she spoke of him, as if he was an object. He would most likely shout at her fiercely, were he not in such a... situation.

He had the time to see her bite her lip before she turned her head back; the action scaring him slightly. _She enjoys this. _The thought rang through his head loud and clear. He already knew she did; but something clicked, as if he just understood exactly what it meant. _She enjoys using me._

She began to sway her hips as she slowly shifted backwards. Eyes wide, he began to struggle against his bonds and protested as loud as he could. No words could be made out, but he didn't give a shit. He was going to make as much noise as possible.

"MMMMMPH! MMMMMPH!"

She responded by punching him in the gut, not stopping her movements for a second. Most likely knowing he was running out of air, she lifted herself up off of him for just a second.

"I'll kill... !" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as she sat back down.

He suddenly realized that he couldn't see.

She covered his entire face, her pussy pressed firmly against his mouth. He made another sound, which was completely muffled by her crotch. He heard her give a quiet moan, before she began grinding on his face again. Backwards and forwards, rubbing herself through her tight shorts on his mouth and nose; he felt the fresh sweat from their previous battle soaking into his face as she energetically moved on top of him. He was completely immersed in her: the way her sweat tasted and smelled, the way his mind was numbing from breath deprivation, the way her voice rang in his ears... All of his senses sensed only her.

He let out another desperate groan, his lungs screaming at him to take a breath. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything; not if she didn't want him to. He was absolutely powerless, and he knew it.

She made no repsonse, but let him have a breath before violently slamming herself back down on top of him. He yelped, more from being startled than the pain, and she continued her quick, fierce movements atop his face. Once again, his mind blanked she moved her ass and pussy across his face, pleasuring herself.

This pattern repeated. And repeated. It was probably only a short amount of time, but to him it felt like forever. He was dizzy, his head was spinning, and he couldn't think. He wanted nothing more than to get away, but he knew full well that he couldn't break the bonds that kept him where he was.

Finally, something changed. She lifted off of him, moving forward to sit on his chest and stretching her legs out in front of her. She stretched her arms a bit and looked at him.

For a moment, one short, hopeful moment, he thought she was done. In that moment, when he looked at her, he felt a sudden burst of attraction. He couldn't really explain it, but the way she looked in that moment - her red cheeks, her warm eyes, her slightly messy tentacles - was very appealing. The way she breathed heavily while looking to his eyes... If the situation was very different, he'd most definitely be open to doing something with this girl.

But of course, it didn't last. Because just as soon as he breathed a sigh of relief, she began to take off her shorts.

"Oh, no..." He managed to mutter breathily, watching with wide eyes as she revealed to him her undergarments.

"Oh, yes." She smiled at him. She began moving towards his face again, but this time, she was facing him.

He began taking in breaths, preparing his lungs for round two as he felt her thighs slip around his head. She stopped with her crotch resting on his chin, and pulled the front of her panties to the side to reveal her glistening set folds. "Sorry, squiddy." She cooed. "I have to finish what I started~" And with that, she sat back down on his face.

Her moist pussy settled over his mouth and nose, preventing him from breathing. Already, he felt her juices leaking down onto him. He sealed his lips firmly, but he knew it probably wouldn't be enough. He could smell her distinct scent so clearly; it was a smell, that, at this point, was burned into his brain. I

As he expected, she began rubbing herself on his face. His nose was pushed deep into her folds with every motion, further hindering his ability to breathe. With every stroke she became more wet, her liquids dripping over his face. "Y-you feel so g-good down there, Squiddy..." She moaned as she fucked his face. "Mmm..."

She lifted off of him, then immediately sat back down, giving him barely any time to breathe; her movements quickened, becoming more forceful and energetic. "Oooh..." She moaned above him again.

As his face began to be covered more and more with her juices, his fear of actually fucking drowning was being heightened significantly. And she showed no signs of stopping.

"Fuck.. fuck.." She gasped out, grinding herself against him harder and harder by the second. His nose began to hurt, and he knew it would aching horribly before long. "Oh Cod... Oooh.. OH! FUCK!" He felt her thighs tighten around his head and her body shudder as she cried out. She came to a complete stop, and sat there atop him. He opened his mouth and groaned, in an attempt to get her to climb off of him; but he immediately realized it was a mistake as the taste of her pussy invaded his mouth.

Taking the hint, she nodded and lifted off of him with heavy breath. He immediately turned his head to the side and spat on the ground. "Cod, I fucking hate you."

She giggled. "You're a cute one, aren't you. Maybe I should keep you...~"

The war was very definitely not going well.

**Aaaaand finished!**

**As much as I was uncomfortable writing something so explicitly sexual, these two are EXTREMELY fun to write. There's a very good chance I'll do more with them in the future, although it probably won't be like this. I can see some fun, fluffy one-shots ahead. **

**Of course, leave a review... And if you have any suggestions or ideas, go ahead and PM me. I tend to have a lot of trouble with longer stories, but shorter works are much fun. **

**See y'all around! ~Fallen **


End file.
